


Selfish

by mrnotaboy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Comic, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, fan comic, im messing up my street cred, my only g rated work lol, this was a stress relief comic i didn't mean to finish it on valentimes day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrnotaboy/pseuds/mrnotaboy
Summary: A conversation at bedtime. Comic; 5 pages; digital.
Relationships: Roy/Wolt (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> i love snuggling with my husband so much that i drew a comic about my childhood otp snuggling. gag me with a spoon.  
> images aren't working for me on mobile so https://photos.app.goo.gl/TeH85FJ8wJCCDN5K9 until i can fix it

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross ive vomited all over my computer get it away from me i'm a hack


End file.
